Innocent Touches
by daverezi
Summary: Ralph/Simon;;


**Innocent touches**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Lord of the Flies, nor will I ever. All rights reserved to Sir William Golding. _

**I have no idea what this is LOL. Just drabble, I guess. c: Hope you like! Sorry for the typos and crappiness if there's any.**

* * *

><p>He was always the quiet one. Never liked to bother anyone and he loved to watch as the days go by. The savages never really asked anything of him because they didn't think he was useful for much, since he never talked and he always seemed like he was off in his own little world anyway. Since he was alone most of the time, Simon had time to think; his thoughts were vague but they were still something to consider. His blue gaze watched the beach as some of the littluns played and laughed and lived carefree as if any day they were going to get off this island and return home.<p>

If they only knew the dangers that lurked within the nights. . . .

Simon heard them; he knew that he should tell the others but whose to say that they'd believe him? He knew Ralph would believe him, even if they weren't that close. . . but their chief would tell the others and they would believe Ralph. Right? Why wouldn't they? They all did pick him over that Merridew kid. Arrogant prat, that's all he was to Simon; he could sense that Jack would utterly bring them down. How, he did not know, it was just a instinct of a thought.

After what seemed like forever of pondering thoughts, Simon finally came back to reality. He looked forward to see that it was almost sunset and the wind was breezy against his exposed skin. It blew inbetween the trees and stirred against the sand, bringing a small smile to the brunet's face. He noticed, on the beach in front of him, Ralph who was hunched over in the water, doing something unbeknowst to Simon. What he did see, however, was a nice view of his bum and a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

He didn't like the blonde, he knew that for sure, but he wasn't going to deny that there was something physically attractive about him. He knew he would never act on his primal instincts and pounce on the older boy-what? no! he was more than a boy-when he'd least expect it. Though, if Simon didn't stop staring at his ass sooner or later, who knows what he might do. Also, it was going to get dark soon, he didn't want Ralph to get hurt because he _senses _danger out at night. Maybe he should warn the elder teen about what he felt. . . but how? He wasn't the talkative type! He was going to have to do it another way.

Slowly, he got up from his spot by the palm tree and crept quietly towards Ralph, so that he wouldn't be noticed. Hell, he probably _wouldn't_ be noticed because he rarely talked, or made sound, and there wasn't anything but sand to step on so snapping a twig with his foot wasn't going to happen either. Realizing that his "friend", in a way, was still bent over, doing whatever it was that he was doing, Simon pounced onto his back.

Ralph fell forward into the shallow water with a start. Something or someone had attacked him! This was so unexpected, and he had no idea why this would be happening! Whatever it was, was on his back too. He screamed at first only to find a mouth clamping over his mouth just a few seconds afterwards. Somewhere along this, he had his eyes shut tightly; when he opened his eyes again, to see what it was, he found himself staring back into a pair of eyes. It almost startled him again, until he realized that he was gazing into Simon's deep blue irises, a innocent glint shining through their darken surroundings. He was shocked; did Simon think he was a beastie of some sort? It was dark enough to make a mistake like that, but by the look the brunet was giving him, it was unlikely.

He was about to ask what came over the other to attack him like this, defenseless too, but then realized that his mouth was still being covered. Simon blushed slightly, thankful that the setting sun was finally gone and that Ralph couldn't see his face. His eyes seemed to be staring intently somewhere on the other's face and the blonde got nervous. Simon never realized how. . . beautiful the other's features were. His warm, dark colored eyes, his thin lips, his slightly freckled nose and how soft but rugged his skin was. He slowed his hand slowly and brought out one finger to Ralph's lower lip, gently proding it.

He was doing it out of pure innocence and watched as the blonde's eyes followed his finger, too speechless and, as Simon noticed, too flustered to utter a word. Soon his finger started to explore the rest of the pretty features, running his index finger in different directions along his skin and feeling the different textures on Ralph's face. The other didn't seem to mind much, since he wasn't asking him to stop violating his personal space. Those dark eyes seem to follow every movement that the younger boy would make and let out a soft sigh, leaning into his touch slightly.

His soft breath tickled Simon's small finger and something inside of the younger boy made him think that this was wrong. Even though, he wasn't doing anything wrong, it just didn't feel right. Regret filled his eyes and he pulled his finger back away from Ralph's skin; Simon shouldn't have surprised him like that, he was only suppose to warn the other teen of what he was sensing and that they should go back to the others. . . but then he noticed how beatuiful the other was and couldn't stop himself. The brunet couldn't explain, however, why he pounced on the blonde like that. Maybe it was an accident. . . maybe he did it because he was attracted to Ralph. . . but whatever the reason, the other didn't back out of it. He actually looked like he _liked _it.

"Why did you stop?"

That was the first thing Ralph had said in all of the time that went by. It wasn't what Simon was expecting at all. It wasn't in a demanding tone either, like he was going to force him to continue or anything. His tone made him sound like he was genuinely curios; like without Simon's innocent touches to his skin, he would break, like a fragile doll.

He didn't reply, however; his hands moved back closer to Ralph's body, but instead of going for his face, he laced his arms around the older teen's neck, laying his head on his shoulder. The blonde didn't move at first, surprised at how close the two were now, but then he shifted so that they were even closer, chest to chest. This was comfortable, even if they were sitting in shallow water that was turning cold now. The silence wasn't awkward and Simon's warm skin touching his sent a tiny blush to Ralph's cheeks.

Then, it occurred to the blonde that he felt a slight dampness on his neck. Was Simon. . . crying? It was barely audible, but Simon had said something into the crook of his neck that must've been important since he almost never spoke.

"What?" Ralph whispered into the brunet's hair as he felt Simon shaking against his chest. Whether it was from the breezy wind that chilled the air, or because he was crying, the older teen wrapped his arms around Simon's back and tried to sooth him. He ran his hands up and down his bare back, hoping that maybe he would calm down, or at least stop shaking if anything. "Did I do something wrong?" He tried again, wanting to hear the other talk.

It seemed like forever that Simon was sobbing onto his shoulder; it had gotten almost pitch black outside now, and they were far away from the others. In the distance, Ralph could see smoke rising from where the littluns, the biguns, Jack, Piggy, and Samneric must be. He knew that he and Simon couldn't sit here through the night; what if something (_else_, the blonde bit back from saying) were to attack them? Without anything to protect them, they wouldn't be able to ward it off. What if. . . what if it was the beastie? His dark eyes widened at the thought.

"I-I'm sorry." The brunet finally stuttered, choking back sobs. He clutched to Ralph even tighter, pursing his lips against the other's skin and making an effort not to cry anymore.

"Shhh. . . it's okay. Let's get back to the others, okay?" The blonde squeaked, unprepaired for Simon's mouth, his face becoming red again, but unnoticed. He nodded, and then unexpectedly, wrapped his legs around Ralph's waist, clutching onto him as if his life depended on it. He didn't expect that he'd have to carry back his friend, but he didn't protest against it either. So long as the brunet was holding onto him and didn't let go or attack him or distract him, or anything along those lines.

He got up onto his feet, with much difficulty, thanks to carrying about another hundred pounds with him, and staggered over back to the beach. Sand clung to his feet and got stuck between his toes. He tread along the shore back to where he had seen the smoke earlier.

Simon's crying seemed to cease altogether, and his whole body was clinging onto Ralph's, his hands finding their way into the blonde's hair, idly playing with the small strands. The blonde let out a soft sigh, holding onto Simon so that he wouldn't fall. At some point, though, he had fallen alseep, his hands barely holding onto the other's shoulders.

After a while, they finally reached the other boys, who were all feasting on their latest pig that the hunters caught. Piggy raised an eyebrow, wondering why his friend was carrying the smaller boy.

"Finally you guys came back, we were-"

"-So worried about you guys-"

"-We thought that-"

"-You got lost out in the dark!"

Samneric came up to the two of them as Ralph finally put Simon down by a log so that he could sleep peacefully. The blonde told the twins to be be quiet to not wake up him up. Ralph then went over to the fire and grabbed himself some meat, tuning out the rest of the boys as he ate and looked up into the blacken sky. Tonight was so. . . different. No, wait, it was beyond different; it was comfortable, yet so unexpected and he felt something spark inside of him. Simon's gentle and childlike touches were nice, even if it was so awkward. Ralph felt himself smile before finishing off his piece of pig.

The other boys went off to bed, knowing that tomorrow and possibly, forever, they would be going through the same routine: get up, hunt, eat, explore, bathe, hunt, eat, play around, sleep. _I just want to go home. . ._ Ralph thought idly, laying on his back now, while he stared up ahead of him. The stars twinkled in the sky, just like they did back at home, only they wouldn't shine this bright. City lights prevented that from happening; they would try and outshine the stars, and they would never turn off.

He closed his eyes, stretched out in the dampened sand, and tried to sleep. Just for tonight, he didn't want to sleep near the rest of the savages; he wanted some peace and quiet, and not someone snoring in his ear obnoxiously. His body relaxed.

Without noticing it, because he was half-alseep, Simon had gotten up from his spot on the log and walked over to where Ralph was. He lied down next to the older teen and wrapped his feeble arms around the blonde's waist. The brunet had cuddled as close as he possibly could to Ralph, feeling so much warmer now that he felt the other's body heat.

Opening one eye, the dark eyed teen smiled again to no one in particular, and put one arm around Simon. Soon, they both shifted so that they were wrapped up in each other. Neither would admit it, but they knew this was different.

But they knew that they could get use to it.

"Watch out for Jack, he's going to kill you, by the way."

Ralph's eyes shot open.

_"WHAT!"_

* * *

><p><strong>lol end.<strong>


End file.
